The Ghost Train
by xSeiichi
Summary: "Une chute sans fin dans une nuit sans fond. Voilà l'enfer."


_"La vie est un cadeau qu'il faut rendre,  
__et la joie devrait naître de sa possession.  
__Cependant, elle est bien trop courte, voilà la réalité.  
__Difficile à accepter, cette procession terrestre  
__jusqu'aux ténèbres brûlantes est un voyage accompli,  
__un cercle complet, une oeuvre d'art sublime,  
__une douce mélodie, une bataille gagnée."_

* * *

Un monde tout entier bourdonnait d'activités par-delà les sombres remparts des montagnes, pourtant, la nuit semblait déserte à Agora, aussi creuse que les ventricules flasques d'un coeur froid et mort.  
Elle frissonna et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège passager.  
Tandis que la voiture descendait le ruban sinueux de bitume, les arbres et les rocs donnaient l'impression de flotter, comme de simples images oniriques, sans véritable substance.  
Chassée par un vent furieux, la neige fondue tournoyait dans les faisceaux des phares. Mais la tourmente, elle non plus, ne pouvait combler le vide.  
La vacuité qu'éprouvait Naera était intérieure.  
La nuit débordait, comme toujours. C'était seulement son âme qui ne contenait plus rien.

Elle observa l'homme à côté d'elle un instant. Penché sur son volant, le dos un peu voûté, il scrutait la route devant lui, avec une expression qui aurait pu sembler à n'importe quel visage neutre et impénétrable, mais après douze ans, Naera y lisait à livre ouvert.  
Ils avaient tenté de retrouver leur bonne entente de jadis. Et une fois encore, ils avaient échoué.

Ils étaient toujours prisonniers des chaînes du passé.

Dans cette courbe, le paysage changeait. Le flanc de la montagne, sur leur droite, formait un angle plus aigu, tandis que de l'autre côté de la route, le plus éloigné, s'ouvrait un sombre ravin.  
Quelques secondes avant de sortir de la courbe, Naera eut le pressentiment d'un danger.  
Dans la ligne droite qui suivait le virage, un camion de livraison était immobilisé en travers de deux des voies de circulation, à une quinzaine de mètres devant eux.

Apercevant l'éclat des phares de la voiture, le conducteur du camion regarda par la vitre de sa cabine. Le sombre rideau de la nuit et de la neige se referma si vite que Naera n'aperçut aucun détail du visage de l'homme.

En dépit des efforts, la voiture commença à glisser. L'arrière partit vers la gauche, et Naera se vit en train de s'éloigner doucement du camion.  
Ce mouvement régulier, incontrôlable, ressemblait aux transitions entre les scènes d'un mauvais rêve. Un brusque haut-le-coeur lui tordit l'estomac.  
Reprendre le contrôle de la voiture, voilà le seul espoir.

Mais le dérapage s'accéléra, à donner la nausée, la voiture pivota sur trois cent soixante degrés comme un manège, sans musique, encore et encore.. Jusqu'à que le camion fût de nouveau dans leur champ de vision. Pendant une seconde, pendant qu'ils continuaient à glisser et à tourner, Naera eut la certitude que leur voiture allait réussir à franchir l'obstacle.

Puis, le pare-chocs avant, côté conducteur, percuta l'arrière du camion.  
Le bruit du métal torturé déchira l'air.

Au point d'impact, la voiture ébranlée dans sa structure sembla comme soufflée par une explosion, et elle alla s'écraser contre le rail de protection.  
Il y eut une dernière secousse, et la voiture s'immobilisa, le coin avant gauche légèrement soulevé, sans doute accroché à un montant du garde-fou. Pendant une seconde, le silence fut si profond que Naera en fut tout étourdie, puis il fut brisé par la violente expiration qu'elle laissa échapper.  
Naera n'avait jamais ressenti un si formidable soulagement.

La voiture recommença à glisser.  
Elle s'inclina sur sa gauche. Le garde-fou était en train de se rompre, miné par la rouille, peut-être.

- Il faut sortir ! hurla l'homme qui l'accompagnait, en bataillant follement avec la fermeture de sa ceinture de sécurité.

Naera n'eut même pas le temps de détacher la sienne, ni de saisir la poignée de sa portière.  
Le garde-fou céda, et la voiture bascula dans le ravin.

Naera avait une totale impression d'irréalité. Son cerveau reconnaîsait l'approche de la mort, mais son coeur affirmait obstinément son immortalité. Acceptait-elle mal l'imminence de sa propre disparition ?  
Dans le vacarme que faisaient les montants et les rails du garde-fou qui dégringolaient, la voiture dérapa sur le versant glacé, puis se renversa lorsque la pente devint plus raide.  
Suffoquant, la coeur battant à grands coups, douloureusement serrée par sa ceinture de sécurité, Naera espéra que leur véhicule allait rencontrer un arbre, un affleurement rocheux, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui arrêterait leur chute. Mais le flanc de la colline semblait nu.

Elle perdit le nombre du compte de tonneaux de la voiture. Peut-être n'y en eut-il que deux, parce que le haut et le bas, la droite et la gauche n'avaient plus de signification. A chaque fois, sa tête venait frapper violemment le toit et elle était presque assommée.  
La voiture se retourna sur son toit, et dans cette position, elle continua à s'enfoncer dans le ravin qui paraissait sans fin, avec un vacarme métallique.  
Les ténèbres étaient totales, sans la moindre faille, comme s'ils étaient dans un train fantôme hermétiquement clos filant sur des montagnes russes à la vitesse de l'éclair.


End file.
